Só mais uma poção de amor
by CoveiroSensei
Summary: Era apenas uma poção de amor para ajuda-los a entender o quanto se amavam. Que mal haveria? Ele, inclusive, deveria ser aclamado como herói por salvar a sanidade mental de todos e se tornar o padrinho do casamento.
1. Preparando a poção

O caldeirão fumegava enquanto o fogo baixo era alimentado pelo bruxo. Ele mexia cuidadosamente a poção que ali estava sendo preparada.

Seu olhar era serio, verificando a todo momento o livro que achara na Floreios e Borrões recentemente. Aquele livro era a salvação de sua sanidade mental. Por mais que dissessem que seria uma travessura, seria por uma boa causa. Não aguentava mais ver os daquela forma. Eles estavam sofrendo e fazendo-o sofrer junto. Por Merlim, um homem precisa dormir tranquilo.

Foi então que a poção atingiu a coloração rosada e o cheiro de rosas que o livro falava.

Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Finalmente terminara a poção. Agora, era só ministrar a suas cobaias e então, em breve, dormiria o sono dos justos. Seria um herói e logicamente, um padrinho orgulhoso no casamento e do primeiro filho. Ele contaria essa história para todas as gerações que visse nascer e crescer. Ele seria o responsável pela existência deles.

Oh, como ele era brilhante. Logo, eles seriam o casal mais feliz do mundo.

Continua...


	2. Bebendo a poção no café da manhã

Era cedo. O dia mal havia amanhecido e o salão principal já estava fervendo com o som de múltiplas conversas paralelas, talheres batendo e alimentos sendo mastigados.

Na mesa dos professores, sentada na cadeira da diretora, Minerva observava seus alunos. Eles estavam crescidos. Harry, Ron e Hermione haviam retornado para concluir seus estudos após a guerra e todas as perdas. Logo ali próximo, estava Remus, ele havia concordado em retomar as aulas como professor de DCAT. E ao seu lado, comendo tranquilamente, Ninfadora Tonks, a nova professora de Transfiguração. Do seu outro lado, uma figura notável sorria enquanto apreciava seu café da manhã. Sirius Black, novo professor de poções, sorria ao ver Remus e Tonks aproveitando um doce suco de Romãs, preparado especialmente por Dobby para eles. Um agrado de boas a vindas ao cargo.

Minerva só conseguia pensar o quanto Dumbledore estaria se divertindo ao observar a cena dos dois sempre constrangidos um com o outro. Mas ele tinha um dever maior a cumprir. Com todas as incertezas, com todos os problemas e com o mal finalmente derrotado, o diretor se viu necessário. Todos do mundo bruxo precisavam dele. Então, ele acabou cedendo e aceitou se tornar ministro da magia. Parecia apropriado. Mas que ela sentia falta do quanto eles conversavam sobre os romances épicos de Hogwarts em suas salas, ela sentiria. Era sempre divertido. E sempre fora o maior segredo deles.

Minerva voltou seus olhos para Harry e Hermione. Enquanto o jovem Weasley enchia novamente o prato, os dois morenos apenas beberricavam o suco que ela transportara mais cedo da cozinha para a mesa. Eram poucos os que preferiam suco de morango ao invés de suco de abobora pela manhã. Mas Dobby sabia que seu libertador era um deles, então sempre que podia, preparava uma pequena porção para os dois jovens.

Minerva então desviou seus olhos para a mesa da Sonserina, lá pode ver um Draco Malfoy isolado dos companheiros. Porém, o rapaz parecia não se importar. Vestido como sempre em suas imponentes vestes sonserinas, não desviava os olhos de algo. Ele comia, um belo pedaço de torta, concentrado. Minerva tentou seguir seu olhar, mas ela estava em dúvida se era a cabeleira ruiva da caçula Weasley que ele tanto observava ou apenas estava com olhar desfocado.

Decidida a esperar o desenrolar do ano para descobrir, Minerva novamente passeou com seu olhar pelo salão. Na mesa da Corvinal viu Luna. Ela estava lá, comendo e sorrindo. Calmamente, levantava a cabeça vez ou outra e olhava na direção da mesa da Grifinória. Parecia focar alguém, ficava vermelha quando Ron levantava sua cabeça do prato e estão a abaixava novamente.

Olhando novamente para a mesa da Grifinória, Minerva viu Neville. Como o garoto esta crescido, era o que ela pensava. A avó deveria estar orgulhosa.

E finalmente, passou os olhos na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, mas ninguém chamou tanto sua atenção quanto nas outras. Ela esperava por um ano tranquilo. Sem travessuras do trio de ouro e o protagonismo do Grande Harry Potter. Um ano sem planos da Brilhante Srta Granger. Mas ao olhar para os olhares, talvez o trio ficasse em segundo plano para os romances que deveriam surgir. A lista de candidatos era interessante: Remus e Tonks em um amor amaldiçoado, Draco e Gina em um amor proibido ou Luna e Ron em um amor digno de contos de fadas?

Ela precisava falar com Dumbledore e apostarem qual casal causaria este ano.

Continua...


	3. O estrago esta feito

Minerva andava pela biblioteca junto a Madame Pince. Estavam se dirigindo a sessão reservada. Precisava de alguns livros sobre o castelo para tentar ajustar os feitiços desenvolvidos pelos fundadores em sua construção.

\- Aquele livro tem de estar em algum lugar, Madame Pince. Precisamos restaurar os guardiões. - Fala Minerva.

\- Ora Diretora, todos eles ficam guardados no cofre da sessão restrita. São poderosos demais para que caiam nas mãos de alunos imprudentes - retruca Pince, com seu jeito severo.

\- Eu sei que estão bem guardados e que apenas os diretores e os guardiões da biblioteca conhecem sua localização, mas guardar a chave deste cofre numa das torres do castelo e protegida por tantos feitiços, me faz questionar o porque de não deixar os livros em Gringotes. - afirma Minerva.

\- Gringotes não é seguro. Vide o que seus alunos fizeram ano passado. - desdenha Madame Pince - E o que Você-Sabe-Quem fe.. - Se interrompe a bibliotecária ao virar um corredor para chegar a sessão restrita e deixar a chave cair ao chão.

Minerva então se virou para o corredor e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem tanto quanto queimavam as da mulher ao seu lado.

Na frente daquelas duas senhoras, dois jovens, normalmente tímidos, estavam se agarrando (não havia outro termo para definir a cena em questão) fervorosamente.

Hermione tinha suas mãos enfiadas sob a camisa de Harry. Harry segurava a perna direita, mas precisamente, a coxa da morena presa a sua cintura, colocando os corpos e aparentemente permitindo um contato bastante intimo e prazeroso para os dois. Hermione não parecia se incomodar o minimo de uma das mãos do moreno auxiliar o contato tão intimo. Harry a beija com tal fulgor que Hermione suspirava entre um beijo e outro. Apoiada a uma estante, a morena aproveitava a posição para movimentar suas mãos por debaixo da camisa de Harry e aparentemente, arranha-lo. Os livros que antes deviam estar ali sobre a mesa perto deles, agora estavam caídos no chão. Os beijos tinham um ritmo frenético. Pareciam que os dois disputavam quem tinha mais fogo. A paixão e sensualidade que aquele beijo emanava chegava quase a ser palpável. Foi então que Hermione soltou um gemido particularmente alto quando Harry deixou sua boca e passou a beijar seu pescoço. Os corpos estavam tão grudados que era impossível saber onde começava um e terminava outro. Harry soltou um grunhido relativamente alto ao ser arranhado por Hermione enquanto tinha a intenção de avançar em direção ao colo da morena para em seguida tomar seus seios. Quando Hermione movimentou a mão para subir a camisa do moreno e Harry fazia o mesmo com os botões da camisa da monitora, Minerva finalmente saiu do seu estado de torpor e com a voz implacável disse:

\- O que os senhores pensam estar fazendo?

Os morenos pularam assustados, cada um para um canto. Seus rostos ficaram vermelhos e eles pareciam atônitos com toda a situação. Mal conseguiam encarar a professora que estava bem a frente deles e não conseguiam se olhar, ao darem-se conta de como estavam suas vestes e tomarem consciência do que ali havia se passado.

\- Os dois, para minha sala, AGORA - determina Minerva, severa. - Não quero escutar nenhuma palavra até la e muito menos ver qualquer contato entre vocês. Agora, vamos - decreta a diretora severa, saindo da biblioteca com os dois morenos logo atrás e deixando uma Madame Pince ainda incrédula para trás.

Madame Pince só se recuperou do que viu ali, o tímido Harry Potter e a certinha sabe-tudo Srta. Granger em um amasso de dar inveja quando Minerva se virou e falou:

\- Pince, arrume esta bagunça, por favor. Assim que eu terminar com estes dois, volto para resolvermos nosso assunto.

E então ela se vira novamente e sai.

Continua...


	4. Na sala da diretora

Harry e Hermione caminharam silenciosamente até a sala da diretora Minerva.  
Ao chegarem, notaram a ausência do pedestal de Fawkes e um quadro do Diretor Dumbledore. Ele estava ali, observando-os. Minerva o havia chamado. Pelo visto, eles estavam mesmo encrencados.  
Os dois se sentaram na frente da mesa da diretora sem nem ao menos se olharem.  
Minerva então quebrou o silêncio:

\- E então Sr Potter e Srta Granger, o que tem a dizer? - Questiona.

Os dois continuam em silêncio, cabeças abaixadas e os rostos corados.

\- Se algum dia eu esperei presenciar uma cena como aquelas, admito que nunca cogitei serem os senhores a protagonizarem-na. - Seguiu Minerva, severa, ao ver a não animação dos dois.  
\- Harry, será que você pode me explicar o que estava pensando quando resolveu utilizar a sessão restrita para fins românticos? - Questiona Dumbledore, sereno. Sua voz altiva, mas sempre calma.  
\- Perdão professor, professora. Eu... eu... infelizmente não... sei o que... dizer - Responde Harry, ainda vermelho olhando com cuidado para o diretor e nunca para Hermione. - Não sei o que me levou a... ham... hum... fazer isso. Eu simplesmente fui... tomado por uma vontade...  
\- Absurdamente impossível de controlar... quase como uma Imperius... e tive de ir até lá e... ver o Harry - Hermione tenta continuar a explicar, olhando apenas o diretor. Nunca para Harry.  
\- Senti o mesmo, Mione - fala Harry com a cabeça baixa e a voz tremula.  
\- Senhorita Granger, é natural que casais tendam a querer momentos de intimidade - começa Minerva, porém é interrompida pelos morenos  
\- Somos apenas amigos - Respondem os dois, apressados.  
\- Posso estar enganada sobre as amizades deste século, senhores, mas creio que amigos não se comportem tão... energicamente em plena biblioteca. - Responde Minerva ainda mais séria, enquanto Dumbledore apenas observa os dois confusos e envergonhados jovens. - E devido a este comportamento totalmente inadequado de vocês, ambos irão cumprir detenções, separadamente, durante dois meses, todas as noites, de segunda a sexta. - Informa Minerva  
\- Professora, logo teremos provas e... - Tenta Hermione, preocupada com seu futuro acadêmico.  
\- Deveriam ter pensado nisso antes de realizarem tal ato a biblioteca - Sentencia Minerva - Afinal, que uso melhor teria a biblioteca nesta época, correto?  
\- Não foi intencional, professora - diz Hermione, baixo.  
\- Então, foi o que?  
\- Nós não sabemos, professora. - Intervem Harry - Eu apenas... não sei como dizer. Eu não sentia que tinha controle... Nunca quis fazer isso, quero dizer, nunca quis deixar a Mione, quer dizer - Tenta explicar Harry, sem ideia de como explicar qualquer coisa.  
\- Eu... eu... apenas... precisava... não conseguia pensar... não sei o que me deu, professora. Não tenho ideia nem de como cheguei lá. - Completa Hermione - Só precisava... estar lá...  
\- Independente de qualquer que seja a explicação dos senhores. Sr Potter, passará sua detenção com Professor Lupin. E você, srta Granger, passará sua detenção com a Professora Tonks. E espero nunca mais encontra-los em uma situação tão vergonhosa - Finaliza Minerva, indicando que estavam dispensados.  
\- Harry, Srta Granger - chama Dumbledore quando viu os dois se levantarem para sair - Lembrem-se que foi o amor que derrotou Voldemort. - E dizendo isso, deu as costas e sumiu do retrato.  
\- Podem ir - diz Minerva, os chamando a realidade novamente, pois os dois nem se moviam.

E assim, os dois deixaram a sala da diretora em silencio absoluto. Nenhum deles tinha coragem de olhar para o lado.

Continua...


	5. Teorias da Conspiração, com Dumbledore

Assim que os morenos saíram, rumo ao dormitório, Dumbledore voltou ao retrato na sala de Minerva, sua antiga sala.

\- A que devo a honra, sr Ministro - falou Minerva, em tom zombateiro. Adorava atormentar o velho amigo quando estavam a sós.

\- Ora Minerva, sabe que odeio estes protocolos - responde ele em tom brincalhão. - E então, pode compartilhar comigo a cena que viu dos nossos dois heróis? - Questiona o velho bruxo, curioso.

\- Esta surpreso ou apenas curioso, meu amigo ? Pergunta Minerva

\- Intrigado, minha querida diretora. - Responde Dumbledore - Os dois pareciam perturbados demais.

\- Acha que eles estão escondendo um namoro com receio dos irmãos Weasley? - Indaga Minerva, confusa.

\- Talvez não seja isso. Os irmãos Weasley ja deram claros sinais que estão interessados em outros pessoas. Com cabeleiras louras e nenhum fio moreno sequer. Mas notou como eles se referem ao "terrível" incidente? - Reflete Dumbledore, um pouco tenso.

\- Alvo, nenhum comensal esta a solta mais. E imagino que tenha se ausentado por uns instantes para verificar registros da maldição Imperius - afirma Minerva

\- Sim. Sou réu confesso. Mas é curioso. Nenhum casal fica daquela forma por ser pego em tal ato. Eles estavam mais do que estranhos. Pareciam confusos de verdade. Como se voltassem a realidade naquele momento. Com um peso sobre os ombros. E sendo quem são, duvido que conseguiriam fingir tal reação tão bem. - Responde Dumbledore.

\- Acha que eles não podem apenas estarem apaixonados? - Questiona Minerva, risonha.

\- Apenas um casal apaixonado agiria assim. - Diz Dumbledore, pensativo. - As cenas que presenciou revelam isso. Só que suspeito que eles ainda não foram capazes de sequer notar. Eles sempre foram amigos. Eles sempre negaram tão veemente confiantes para o mundo bruxo que nada havia entre eles. E então, você os flagra em uma cena de descontrole total.

\- Acha que não teriam parado, caso eu não chegasse? - Pergunta Minerva, agora surpresa.

\- Eles estavam sem controle, Minerva. Ninguém que foi tomado pela mais forte e pura das paixões é capaz de pensar - afirma Dumbledore.

\- Alvo, você acha que eles virão a namorar?

\- Com certeza - Responde Dumbledore, confiante.

\- Que Merlim só permita isso no final do ano. Ou terei problemas demais para lidar. Se somente como amigos já estavam daquela forma, quiçá como amantes. - Comenta Minerva, levando as mãos aos cabelos e já temendo quantos apuros e cabelos brancos este ano ainda lhe causaria.

\- Ora Minerva, até parece que não teve arroubos de paixão na juventude. - Brinca Dumbledore, sorrindo

\- Alvo. Contenha-se. - Diz Minerva, severa. - Estou deveras preocupada é com quantas regras estes dois vão quebrar este ano. Logo eles que eu apostava que teriam um ano calmo. Jurava que seria Gina ou Draco nos dando problemas.

\- Por que? - Indaga Dumbledore, surpreso.

\- Draco não tira os olhos da menina Weasley durante as refeições. E sempre que ela parece notar, fica envergonhada. Eu jurava que os encontraria em algum encontro furtivo na torre de astronomia qualquer dia desses. - Responde Minerva com ar mais relaxado.

\- Isso me parece mais coisa da srta Lovegood. Ela ainda arrastara Ron para la e lhe dará uns belos beijos - Fala Dumbledore acreditando na atitude de sua brilhante aluna.

\- Que Merlim me ajude, Alvo. Ao invés de morte, este anos teremos de nos preocupar com os hormônios deles? - Pergunta Minerva cansada, se deixando cair na cadeira.

\- Sempre tivemos. - Acalma Dumbledore. - Eles só estavam ocupados demais. No entanto, devo dizer, algo estava errado com aqueles dois. São jovens tímidos. Harry é contido e reservado. E Hermione é discreta e responsável demais para tratar a biblioteca como um lugar qualquer. Ainda mais tão perto das provas. E a forma que falam. Se não fosse impossível, até arriscaria dizer que alguma poção do amor foi ministrada. - Reflete Dumbledore, como se estivesse notando que algo estivesse a lhe escapar.

\- E quem seria louco o bastante ou corajoso o suficiente para mexer com aqueles dois leões? - Se surpreende Minerva com as ideias do grande amigo. - Eles seriam capazes de azarar muitas gerações de quem tentar e sinceramente, - fala Minerva, séria - não acho que ninguém menos que você poderia para-los. Eles são poderosos demais, Alvo. E a amizade que detém, é o bem mais precioso deles. - explica Minerva, ainda mais séria. - Eles não se abandonaram na caçada toda pelos pedaços de alma de você-sabe-quem. Eles comentaram os mais loucos atos para vencê-lo. Ronald nem sempre esteve junto, mas eles dois, voltaram até mesmo no tempo para salvarem o Black.

\- É uma amizade forjada na dificuldade e no amor, Minerva. Eles serão capazes de superar. - fala Dumbledore. - Porém, não é mais apenas amizade que existe ali. Existe uma chama. Forte. Acesa. Desperta. Incontrolável.

\- E por tanto, acha que alguém tentou lhes dar poções do amor e causaram esse estrago todo? - Indaga Minerva, muito curiosa sobre onde os pensamentos do Diretor estavam caminhando.

\- Não foi uma poção qualquer, se houver poção agindo. Pense comigo, muitos do mundo bruxo os querem juntos. Torcem por eles. Torcem para vê-los como um casal. E muitos bruxos querem um deles para si. Harry virou um ótimo partido. Cresceu e virou um homem. E a srta Granger esta cada dia mais bela. É uma linda mulher. Como uma grande carreira pela frente e com fortes valores morais. Dois jovens de caráter exemplar. Além do mais, poções de amor não tem efeito tão forte - Afirma Dumbledore, sério.

\- Mas poções de paixões tem esse efeito devastador- Conclui Minerva

\- Acha que alguém ministrou?

\- Mas como? E por que?

\- Essas poções são complexas demais. - Reflete Dumbledore. - Apenas bruxos muito sábios e experientes poderiam preparar. Nenhum aluno do castelo, além da própria srta Granger esta apto para isso.

\- Duvido muito que ela faria isso. Por que ela usaria a si mesma como cobaia em um experimento tão louco?

\- Apenas por precaução, veja com Sirius se algum dos ingredientes da poção da paixão ardente sumiu? - Sugere Dumbledore.

\- Verei. Apesar da ideia ser absurda. E esta poção ser perigosíssima. - Responde Minerva, concordando com o amigo, apenas para aliviar sua consciência que não estaria sendo injusta com seus meninos. - Mas Alvo, lembre-se que apenas bruxos impotentes usam-na hoje para fazer com que seus membros inanimados voltem a subir. - Fala Minerva, em tom comisco, quase jocoso.

\- Que apuros Harry passou hoje, então. - gargalha Dumbledore

\- E passará vários outros ainda, Alvo. Bem sabe você. Não foi apenas uma poção agindo ali. Foi um menino virando homem. - Diz Minerva, conclusiva.

\- Pode ter razão. Podem estar apenas se descobrindo e nada mais ser que um amor aflorando. Mas poções e magia antiga também podem estar agindo. - Insiste Dumbledore.

-Magia antiga? - Sobressalta-se Minerva.

\- Sim. Algumas muito antigas. Amor é curioso. Ele se manifesta quando menos se espera. Imprevisível. Indestrutível. Irrefreável. Desleal as vezes. E enlouquecedor. Mas lindo. Belos frutos podem ser colhidos. Belas cenas podem acontecer. E o futuro pode ser menos sombrio com ele. Os dois precisam disto. De amor. - Conclui Dumbledore, com seu jeito sóbrio.

\- Creio então que teremos de observar agora, Alvo. Quanto tempo imagina que levará para q eles iniciem um romance?

\- Dois meses para superarem o efeito da poção e descobrirem q estão apaixonados.

\- Pois eu aposto seis meses, pois não acredito que haja poção e muito menos magia antiga agindo. Apenas hormônios incontrolados. E agora devo ir. Preciso falar com Lupin e Tonks. E posteriormente com Sirius para deixa-lo mais tranquilo que poções não foram feitas. - Finaliza Minerva.

\- Antes de ir, Lupin e Tonks finalmente estão juntos? - Curia, Dumbledore.

\- Continuam mais empacados que mulas com medo. Sirius surta com isso. Acho que o vi sorrindo no café da manha apenas uma unica vez este semestre. Era somente por ter suco de romã a frente deles. Ou sera que era morango? As vezes me confundo ao trazer essas iguarias trouxas para a mesa. - Relata Minerva, pensativa.

\- Se achar quem preparou a poção da paixão, me avise. Quero colocar um pouco no suco de Remus e Tonks. Quem sabe assim eles logo se agarram como os morenos fizeram. - diz Dumbledore, sugestivo.

\- Se fizer isso, me avise para não ir na biblioteca neste dia. - Pede Minerva, temendo novos constrangimentos.

\- Avisarei. - Promete Alvo.

\- Agora com licença meu amigo, preciso ir. Temos compromissos a lidar. - Despede-se Minerva e vê o diretor deixar o quadro, no tempo que ela mesma deixava sua sala para ir de encontro a Sirius.

Continua...


	6. Uma série de confissões

O caminho até o salão comunal foi feito em total silencio. A distancia que mantinham um do outro era gigantesca. Os dois mal conseguiam levantar o rosto para se olharem e pronunciarem sequer uma palavra.

\- A senha ? - Questionou a mulher gorda quando pararam em frente ao retrato que dava acesso a torre da Grifinória.

\- Suco de abobora - responde Hermione.

O retrato então da lugar a porta. Os dois tentam passar ao mesmo tempo e se tocam. A eletricidade do simples contato do leve roçar de dedos os arrepia.

Mione então olha para Harry. As bochechas de ambos ganhando uma tonalidade avermelhada intensa. Ela então desvia o olhar e percebe que a lareira crepitava fraca e o salão estava vazio. Era tarde já. Não haviam mais alunos fora de suas camas, exceto eles.

Harry, notando a morena ao seu lado totalmente perdida em pensamentos, busca sua mão e a segura. Hermione volta seu olhar para o moreno e ele sorri de leve, a puxando delicadamente em direção ao sofá do salão comunal.

Os dois se sentam e observam a lareira, cada qual perdidos em seus proprios pensamentos. Porém, as mãos ainda continuavam atadas. Ao se dar conta disso, Hermione então se vira para Harry e decide falar.

\- Harry, olha, eu não sei o que houve comigo - começa Hermione muito nervosa.

\- Mione, não acho que podemos negar o que houve - Responde Harry, vermelho. - Eu não quero um clima estranho entre nós.

\- Eu também não Harry. Você é meu melhor amigo. - Fala Hermione observando suas mãos atadas, pensativa

\- Ainda esta tentando entender por que foi tão... é... gostoso... me beijar? - Indaga Harry

\- Sim - responde Mione, automaticamente e cora logo depois.

\- Nunca pensei que fossemos ir tão longe, Mione. Nunca pensei que algo assim aconteceria conosco.

\- Eu nunca imaginei também. E agora, estamos aqui. E não sei o que fazer.

\- Eu também não sei. - comunica Harry, sem jeito - Quero esclarecer tudo, mas nem tenho ideia do que seja isso.

\- Parece que há tanto a dizer. Odeio esse clima que estamos - concorda a morena, ainda tímida, mas o olhando finalmente - Eu nem sei como explicar o que houve. Eu nem sei como responder minhas perguntas, imagine como responder o que pode ter a me perguntar. Era algo impensável para mim, Harry.

\- Somos amigos a tanto tempo. Passamos coisas demais juntos - diz Harry. - E eu nunca pensei que tivesse um sabor tão viciante, Mione.

\- O que? - Se assusta, Hermione, com as palavras do amigo.

\- Eu ainda estou com vontade de te beijar - confessa Harry, totalmente vermelho. A timidez estava ali. Mas havia algo mais em seus olhos. Hermione podia ver. Parecia... paixão

\- Você foi meu primeiro amigo, Harry - comenta Hermione - e agora, estou ansiando para que seja o meu... primeiro... homem - confessa em fim a morena. - Isso não parece certo, mas é o que desejo - termina Hermione.

\- Eu quero que seja minha primeira também - diz Harry. - Nunca pensei que teríamos essa conversa, Mione

\- Nem eu, Harry - assente Hermione - Mas estamos. Não sei ainda o que há. Mas eu acho melhor eu ir para o dormitório, ou vou acabar por lhe beijar novamente - finaliza a morena.

\- E por que isso seria um problema? - Pergunta Harry, vermelho

\- Não sei, mas não quero acabar com a nossa amizade - explica Hermione, timida

\- Eu também não quero - consente Harry - você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, Mione

A morena então mandou para o inferno qualquer pensamento racional que estava tendo e beijou Harry. Primeiro, uma caricia suave nos lábios. Depois, aprofundou o beijo. Era diferente. A sede intensa que sentira na biblioteca havia passado. Mas o desejo estava lá. Algo mais havia lá. A culpa era toda de Harry por ser tão adoravelmente fofo e tão gostoso.

\- Precisamos parar - diz Hermione, após se separarem brevemente pela falta de ar.

\- Acho que sim - concorda Harry - mas isso é tão bom - diz o moreno e volta para buscar mais beijos na boca da companheira que o aceita de bom grado.

\- O que esta havendo aqui? - Questiona Gina, surpresa ao ver o casal se beijar entusiasmadamente

O casal, no susto, pula um para cada canto do sofá. Os dois vermelhos. Os olhos, ora em Gina, ora neles mesmo.

\- Gina, eu... - começa Hermione.

\- Nem precisa tentar explicar Mione - fala Gina, divertida ao ver o casal a sua frente.

\- Mas...

\- Desencana Mione, eu apenas vou pegar o livro que esqueci e voltarei para meus belos sonhos - diz a Grifinória indo a mesa e pegando seu livro, diante do olhar chocado do casal.

A ruiva então se vira para subir novamente as escadas, quando se volta para os morenos e fala:

\- Só tomem cuidado com outros alunos. Ainda tem uma galera acordada no dormitório e se for segredo, não será mais. Lila esta acordada ainda e adoraria poder fofocar sobre como pegou o casal vinte de Hogwarts aos beijos na calada da noite. E pode apostar, com esse tipo de amasso que vocês estavam dando, casal, ela aumentaria muuuuuuuuuuuuito a história - fala Gina

Assim que Gina deixa o salão, Hermione então olha para Harry, que assente entendendo que a morena precisava conversar com a amiga e se levanta para ir para seu dormitório. Os dois estavam chocados.

\- Promete que não vai fugir de mim amanhã ? - Pede Hermione, pois já conhecia bem demais o amigo.

\- Prometo. Se você prometer o mesmo

\- Eu não vou fugir. Seja o que for que esta acontecendo conosco, eu não quero te perder Harry - confessa Hermione.

\- Jamais quero te perder, Mione. Eu te amo - confessa Harry e sai correndo, sem esperar resposta.

O moreno não sabia porque havia dito aquilo e muito menos o que poderia ser respondido por Hermione. As coisas estavam cada vez mais confusas. Só podia agradecer por estarem tão maduros para lidar com o assunto.

Foi então que o pensamento lhe ocorreu. O moreno, ao chegar ao dormitório, estava surtando. O que afinal ele havia dito e feito? Hermione era sua melhor amiga. Sò podia estar louco. É isso, tinha enlouquecido. Ou estava tomando Hidromel estragado no café da manhã agora. O que estaria Hermione pensando dele? Ele praticamente pedirá a ela para perder sua virgindade com ela. Que Merlim lhe desse forças. Ele precisaria. Pois estava a um passo de perder sua melhor amiga. Que Merlim o ajudasse. Ele esperava que na manhã seguinte ainda tivesse uma amiga. Por que ele tinha que dizer aqui?

Enquanto isso, no dormitório feminino, quem surtava era a morena.

\- Gina, espere. Precisamos falar - pede Hermione, quase numa voz de choro.

Gina, vendo o tom da amiga notou que algo estava muito errado.

\- O que houve, Mione?

\- Oh Gina, eu não sei - responde Mione - Harry e eu, bem... tudo aconteceu... eu não sei - balbucia a morena

\- Pode me explicar a história do inicio, com calma e sem balbuciar, pede Gina convidando a morena a sentar-se em sua cama e colocando um feitiço a prova de ruídos em volta de seu dossel. - vamos lá Mione, me conte tudo.

\- Eu não sei como aconteceu Gina. Mas quando vi, Harry e eu estavamos nos beijando lá na biblioteca e Minerva nos observando chocada. Eu não sabia como parar. Parecia que eu precisava ter o Harry pra mim.

\- Isso você já tem, o bruxinho é louco por você - brinca Gina - Mas o que Minerva fez?

\- Nos colocou em detenção por dois meses. Ela e o professor Dumbledore estavam extremamente bravos conosco. Nos indagaram sobre diversas coisas. Eu nem sei como fui parar na biblioteca para dar aquele amasso no Harry.

\- Tão forte assim?

Mione apenas mostra a marca do chupão em seu pescoço e a ruiva ri.

\- Muito forte - concorda. - O bruxinho pelo visto é bom

\- Ele disse que me ama agora pouco, Gina - diz a morena, em panico

\- Oh meu Merlim - se espanta Gina - e você?

\- Ele saiu correndo antes que eu pudesse responder

\- E o que você diria?

É neste momento então que Hermione olha Gina e não sabe o que responder.

Ela fica muda uns bons minutos. Gina a observa com vontade de rir ao ver a amiga pensar tanto. Podia até ver as engrenagens girando no cerebro dela.

\- Acho que foi mellhor ele fugir - diz Gina

\- Eu disse a ele quer queria que ele fosse meu primeiro homem - confessa Hermione

\- Então isso quer dizer algo, não?

\- Quer - conclui Hermione

\- E então?

\- Eu o amo também?

\- Você que deve saber

\- Estou super confusa, Gina. Ele é meu melhor amigo. Esteve tanto tempo comigo. Fizemos tantas loucuras juntos. Ele me salvou tantas vezes. Foi meu herói. Meu primeiro amigo. Meu primeiro amor. Oh meu Merlim. Estou ferrada. Estou amando o Harry - conclui finalmente Hermione, após pensar em tudo que viveram

\- Acho que ele precisa - diverte-se Gina

\- Oh meu Merlim - fala a morena apavorada

\- Respire Mione, ele já disse. Só retribua

\- Oh meu Merlim, Gina. Eu falei ao Harry, meu melhor amigo Harry que quero que ele tire minha virgindade. Falei para meu amigo nesta vida, com quem dividi uma barraca por meses, com quem enfrentei dementadores, lobisomens, dragões, comensais e todos os perigos mais loucos que vivemos que o desejo no meio de minhas pernas, me amando. Oh meu Merlim. Eu o agarrei no meio da Biblioteca. Eu o beijei, arranhei... desrespeitei completamente o ambiente e a etiqueta social. Eu o marquei. Eu o tomei pra mim, na frente da diretora. Oh meu Merlim. Eu levei uma detenção por agarrar o Harry. Oh meu Merlim - surta a morena.

Gina então abraça a amiga, enquanto ela chora. Ela finalmente se deu conta de todos aqueles sentimentos guardados. Então, agora, precisava aceita-los.

Quando a morena finalmente parou de chorar, Gina viu o olhar constrangido em sua face

\- Me perdoe Gina - pede a morena

\- Pelo que? - Questiona Gina sem entender

\- Eu não tinha o direito de tomar o Harry de você - responde Hermione

\- Em primeiro lugar, ele nunca foi meu, Mione - diz Gina - E em segundo, eu acho que tenho sentimentos fortes demais por um outro bruxo - confessa Gina

\- Quem? - indaga Hermione, curiosa

\- Depois eu te conto, bruxinha - diz Gina, sorrindo travessa - mas por enquanto, vá descansar. Seu dia foi muito cheio de emoções. Precisa dormir.

\- É o Draco? - Pergunta Hermione, sapeca

\- Ora sua sabe-tudo, va dormir - devolve Gina, constrangida

Hermione então se retira da cama da amiga e deita-se na sua, logo ali próxima. Ela estava para enlouquecer com o dia que teve. Mas precisava falar com Harry. Torcia para que aquela coragem Grifinória de mais cedo não a abandonasse neste momento.

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar do castelo, Sirius estava a surtar em sua sala, logo após sua visita a cozinha do castelo. Ele havia posto a poção no suco errado. Como ele ia saber que os elfos faziam suco de morango também. Era para ter apenas o de romã. O unico sem a cor de aborara. Como ele saberia disso?

Agora o bruxo precisava urgentemente entender todos os efeitos da poção da paixão.

Continua...


End file.
